Gooey
Gooey is a character from the video game, Kirby's Dream Land 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bandana Dee vs Gooey (Completed) * Gooey vs. Davy * Gooey VS Rocket (Abandoned) * Yoshi vs Gooey Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Globox (Rayman) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball; as Uub) * Mimikyu (Pokémon) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) History Death Battle Info Background *First Appearance: Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Species: Same as Dark Matter *Height: 8 inches/20.32 cm *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Hair: None *Eyes: Black *Occupations: Kirby's best friend, fighting against his evil species, Dream Friend, etc. Physicality *Strength **Can throw allies hard enough to shatter stone and metal using his tongue **Scales to Kirby, who can crack Planet Popstar into rubble and damage powerful threats like Magolor **Can damage Dark Matter, who collapsed a black hole upon his reawakening **Can damage Void Termina's insides and soul *Speed **Scales to Kirby, who can swing with enough force to redirect meteors into other planetoids **Scales to Meta Knight, King Dedede, and other similarly-tiered characters **Is capable of riding on and piloting the Warp Star, which can travel across planets in seconds **Likely scales to other Dark Matter beings, which can travel past multiple galaxies in seconds *Durability **Scales to Kirby and is able to take attacks from Meta Knight, King Dedede, and characters of similar tiers **Able to take attacks from Dark Matter, Zero, and Void Termina, and characters of similar tiers as them **Can survive being flattened or crushed to the consistency of paper and then pop back to normal Powers & Abilities Tongue *Gooey's primary method of attack *Gooey can lash his tongue like a whip *Can also grab enemies with his tongue, either slamming and throwing them, or eating them to absorb their powers, similarly to Kirby **Can alternatively also spit them out as star-shaped projectiles *Can also use the tongue to pick up and grab items like a hand *Can use his tongue to enhance weapons with water Copy Abilities *Has access to a lot of copy abilities, including: **Needle ***Gooey protrudes needles from all over his body, jabbing into nearby enemies **Spark ***Gooey stops in place and projects electricity around him, damaging nearby enemies **Cutter ***Gooey throws a yellow, boomerang-like bladed projectile forward ***Can be arced upward or downward and will return to him after being thrown **Cleaning ***Gooey pulls out a broom to sweep enemies with **Ice ***Gooey breathes out a stream of mist that freezes enemies **Parasol ***Gooey pulls out a parasol from somewhere ***Holds the parasol above his head, damaging enemies and shielding him from attacks from above ***Can be used to slowly drift down while falling **Burning ***Gooey lights himself on fire and dashes forward, damaging enemies in his path ***Can use this attack to enhance weapons with fire **Stone ***Gooey alters his density, turning into a stone form ***If done airborne, Gooey will smash into the ground, damaging enemies he crushes ***Invulnerable while in stone form, but also can't do anything ***Has other functionalities via Friend Abilities, though they require outside help: ****Can enhance this form with water, ice, or wind to become Curling Gooey ****Can be covered in paint for a stronger attack that covers a wider area ****Can be telepathically enhanced and dropped for a stronger attack that deals electric damage Dark/Mock Matter Gooey *A form Gooey can casually access while airborne *Capable of flight *Can shoot out star-shaped projectiles while in this form Dark Energy Manipulation *Due to being a piece of Dark Matter, Gooey can project dark energy *While in his Dark/Mock Matter form, can shoot beams of dark energy from his mouth *Leaps up and shoots four lasers in an "X" formation with his Dark Laser Flare attack Protective Bag *Was originally trapped inside of it *Gooey hides in a bag to shield himself from attacks as his guard *Surprisingly more effective than you'd think Feats *Aided Kirby in his battles against Dark Matter and Zero *Capable of taking on the the Jambastian Mages and Lord Hyness **Including Zan Partizanne, who brought down a Jambastian base by destroying it's core *Capable of taking on Void Termina, by himself or with allies *Capable of taking on Morpho Knight, who's possibly a stronger character than/enhanced form of Galacta Knight **Galacta Knight already being capable of one-shotting Star Dream *Can fight against and defeat the likes of Whispy Woods, King Dedede, and Meta Knight Faults *Not very bright **Is very absent-minded and doesn't even remember his own name **Was more focused on eating fish than Dark Matter invading Dream Land at first *Like Kirby, his copy abilities can be knocked out of him with enough damage **Doesn't really apply after Star Allies since they were incorporated into his natural moveset *Has a more limited access and moveset of copy abilities compared to Kirby *Friend Abilities require assistance from another Star Ally, which would be considered outside help Trivia *Gooey's use of his tongue to ingest enemies is similar to the abilities of Yoshi from the Mario series. *The fact that Gooey is a friend of Kirby's proves that even a creature related to Dark Matter has free will and independent thought. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3, the player is able to exploit a glitch to regain health. When Kirby has one hit point, he can summon Gooey and then swallow him to gain two more hit points, boosting his vitality to a total of three. Summoning Gooey again will take away the vitality gained, so Kirby cannot do this repeatedly to fully recover. *In the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Land 2, a character named Chao from the Japan-only game Yuyuki made a cameo appearance. Since the reference would understandably be lost on people overseas, she was replaced with the female variant of Gooey. Despite this, however, Chao herself later appears in all releases of Kirby's Dream Land 3 along with Goku, another character from the same game. *Although no arms are seen during most of his moves, when holding the parasol after getting it's ability, a single stubby arm can be seen sprouting out of Gooey's body. *When Gooey uses the Burning ability, the color of the fire is blue, due to the nature of Gooey's transformations. *In Ado's depiction of Gooey, he appears to have a forked tongue, despite appearing with a normal tongue. Gallery 0_not_02.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Copy users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kirby Characters Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator